


Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

by alexus



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexus/pseuds/alexus
Summary: The romantic song helps to keep an old flame burning. Post-Chosen Buffyverse. Songs is by the band Starship.





	Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

**Author's Note:**

> Starship owns the song, Joss owns the rest.

Good evening, everyone!

Ladies and gentleman, the living and the undead, the humans and the beasts, and music lovers from all dimensions!

It is my pleasure to welcome all of you here tonight inside the Caritas karaoke bar. The music is your guiding star, your weapon, the magic key to your soul, a means to turn your life around, to choose the right path and to have a glimpse of the future to come!

For those of you who came here for the first time allow me to introduce myself: my name is Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan, but most visitors know me as Lorne or The Host.

And tonight we've got two very-very special guests onstage. Please welcome our first performers on this most magical evening in a homelike place - Miss Willow Rosenberg and Mr. Alexander Harris! Please give it up for these two amazing humans!

[ _While the crowd cheers wildly, Lorne walks to the stage and shakes hands with Xander and Willow, who are standing somewhat uneasy. As the clapping dies down the Host continues_ ].

As some of you know, Miss Rosenberg is the Witch and Mr. Harris is the Carpenter. For nearly ten years both of them continue to assist two longest living slayers... you know who I mean - Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane - in their fight for what they believe to be right. Throughout the struggle Mr. Harris and Miss Rosenberg proved to be loyal friends and reliable companions, who did their best to save the day and even brought the slayer back to life... three times.

[ _The bar visitors - men and demons alike - are stunned in astonishment_ ].

So tonight our guests Willow and Xander will have their Moment of Truth at this stage in front of all of you. And I myself sincerely hope that their performance will not only be the defining moment of their lives, but a look into the future of these amazing kids either! Applause please!

[ _The demon from the dimension of Pylea leaves the spotlight and the audience erupts into cheers. Xander and Willow stand and look at each other blushing and tryin' to fight their common stage fright. The looks of concern interchange with the looks of love, sympathy and desire. Willow wears a long black dress, very reminiscent of the one she wore for the homecoming. Xander is in black tuxedo also similar to his outfit from their Fluke-starting moment. The only thing that distinguishes Xand-Man from his younger self of 1998 is the eyepatch where his left eye used to be._

 _Willow and Xander keep on blushing but realize there's nowhere left to run as the music starts playing at the background. The typical keyboard-dominated intro caresses the ears of the 80's music lovers. Meanwhile the slayerettes start to sing._ ]

Xander:

**_Lookin' in your eyes_ **   
**_I see a paradise_ **   
**_This world that I found_ **   
**_Is too good to be true_ **

**_Standin' here beside you_ **   
**_Want so much to give you_ **   
**_This love in my heart_ **   
**_That I'm feelin' for you_ **

Willow:

_**Let 'em say we're crazy** _   
_**I don't care 'bout that** _   
_**Put your hand in my hand** _   
_**Baby, don't ever look back** _

_**Let the world around us** _   
_**Just fall apart** _   
_**Baby, we can make it** _   
_**If we're heart to heart!** _

Together:

_**And we can build this dream together** _   
_**Standing strong forever** _   
_**Nothing's gonna stop us now** _   
_**And if this world runs out of lovers** _   
_**We'll still have each other** _   
_**Nothing's gonna stop us** _   
_**Nothing's gonna stop us now** _

Xander:

_**I'm so glad I found you** _   
_**I'm not gonna lose you** _   
_**Whatever it takes** _   
_**I will stay here with you** _

_**Take it to the good times** _   
_**See it through the bad times** _   
_**Whatever it takes** _   
_**Is what I'm gonna do** _

Willow:

_**Let 'em say we're crazy** _   
_**What do they know?** _   
_**Put your arms around me** _   
_**Baby, don't ever let go** _

_**Let the world around us** _   
_**Just fall apart** _   
_**Baby, we can make it** _   
_**If we're heart to heart!** _

Together:

_**And we can build this dream together** _   
_**Standing strong forever** _   
_**Nothing's gonna stop us now** _   
_**And if this world runs out of lovers** _   
_**We'll still have each other** _   
_**Nothing's gonna stop us** _   
_**Nothing's gonna stop us** _

Xander:

_**Ooh, all that I need is you** _

Willow:  
_**All that I ever need**_

Xander:

_**And all that I want to do** _

Together:

_**Is hold you forever, forever and ever, hey!** _

[ _guitar solo played by non other than Oz_ ]

Together:

_**And we can build this dream together** _   
_**Standing strong forever** _   
_**Nothing's gonna stop us now** _   
_**And if this world runs out of lovers** _   
_**We'll still have each other** _   
_**Nothing's gonna stop us** _   
_**Nothing's gonna stop us** _

_**Build this dream together** _   
_**Standing strong forever** _   
_**Nothing's gonna stop us now (nothing's gonna stop us now)** _   
_**This world runs out of lovers** _   
_**We'll still have each other** _   
_**Nothing's gonna stop us (oh, no)** _

[ _As they sing Xander and Willow can't see how with every verse they come closer and closer to each other until they're in the closest proximity imaginable. They take each other's hands and look into the eyes of one another, sweaty but full of hope and affection. Meanwhile the audience sing along_ ]:

_**And we can build this dream together (hey baby)** _   
_**Standing strong forever (I know)** _   
_**Nothing's gonna stop us now (nothing's gonna stop us)** _   
_**This world runs out of lovers (hey baby)** _   
_**We'll still have each other** _   
_**Nothing's gonna stop us (nothing's gonna stop us now)** _

_**And we can build this dream together** _   
_**Standing strong forever** _   
_**Nothing's gonna stop us now...** _

[ _The music stops but the Witch and the Carpenter continue to bathe in their mutual affection. The crowd cheers wildly and Lorne is obviously impressed._ ]

That was... WOW, I must say. The brilliant performance really! You guys are wonderful. My personal kudos for breathing new life into 80's goldie. Hope it has brought the old flame between you two back to life either. We all love you and you are always welcome here in our friendly karaoke bar!

[ _Lorne gives Willow and Xander a hug. The Witch and the Carpenter thank the audience and leave the stage, walking hand in hand. They're looking for a place to consummate their reborn feelings. Buffy, Dawn and Andrew try to go after the couple and get the autographs. The party goes on._ ]

**The End**


End file.
